


Long Nights in Purgatory

by esmeeeeme



Series: Destiel themed one shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Purgatory, Angst, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Canon Divergence, Castiel in Purgatory, Dean in Purgatory, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeeeeme/pseuds/esmeeeeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The constant thought came to his mind. What if Dean was faking his deal? What if he was ready to kill Benny at any possible moment? What if he was just using him to get around?</p><p>But those thoughts were torn apart when Dean saved Benny countless times from attacks. It was then when Benny realized that Dean was someone that can be trusted, a man true to his word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Nights in Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was watching Supernatural and then this idea came to me. Basically a one shot of what happened in Purgatory between Benny and Dean. Destiel also. I miss Benny and I cling onto the hope that he'll come back in season 9. Like I still cling onto the hope of Gabriel returning. I'm a very hopeful person here.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean Winchester.

Who hadn't heard of him? He was famous. The human who hunted monsters alongside his brother. The human who survived Hell. The human who started and ended the Apocalypse.

And somehow, the only human who has entered purgatory and survived.

Almost every monster had heard of him. Vampires, shapeshifters, demons especially. He was well known. Most of them hated him, and the smart ones feared him.

And when every monster dies, they end up in Purgatory. That's the way it was. And then Dean ended up in Purgatory. Ironic, how the person sending monsters back to where they belonged ended up getting sent to the same place. Imagine that.

Benny had met Dean when he saved the latter from monsters.

It was a while since Dean appeared in Purgatory. Benny really didn't know how long it had been. Time happened differently in Purgatory. Who knew if a day in Purgatory was equivalent to a week on Earth?

Dean…he meant well. He did. He was a good man who, in Dean's words, "has seen too much goddamn shit." He lived the life of a hunter, the people who killed monsters and everything else that went bump in the night. Yet Benny didn't feel resentment towards him. Hunters killed his kind, vampires. But Benny could tell it was different. Dean didn't try to decapitate him. He was rational. And he saw that things weren't always black and white.

After Benny began to tag along with Dean, he learned the fact that Dean wasn't alone when he appeared in Purgatory. He had an angel with him.

And apparently, said angel had left him. Ran away, and disappeared.

Coward move, leaving Dean alone in the woods. Benny felt that deep within him, the angel was most likely dead. This was Purgatory after all, the land where the nastiest and cruelest monsters ran free.

Yet Dean still kept on looking. He kept hoping. He didn't give up, didn't give in. He continued looking for his angel in the land full of monsters.

Benny decided to ask him who he was searching for.

"What's the angel's name?"

"Cas. Castiel."

"So why are you searching for this particular angel, brother?"

"Because he's family." It was all Dean said. He wasn't harsh about the reply, but there was a certain tone to it. A sense of finality, that it was all he's going to say on the matter.

With that, Dean continued looking around Purgatory, his posture and eyes becoming accustomed to constant battle.

He desperately wanted to save someone close to him. Someone he cared for immensely. An angel.

Humans were different. They always had a goal, always trying to stick with it. Apparently, that was what Dean was doing.

Day and night were a constant in the land of the living. But Purgatory? It played with you. Benny knew that, having spending a long while in there now.

Some days, Purgatory had night for a long time. No light, just the dark. But the monsters still ran, still stalked, still hunted, and still killed. Their only off switch was having their heads cut off.

Both Dean and Benny wanted to escape Purgatory. It was simple.

So, they made a deal.

Dean could get out of Purgatory with Benny's soul in for the ride. But Dean insisted that he won't leave Purgatory without the angel. Benny had agreed and the deal was made.

It took a while for Dean to get used to always being on his toes. No motel, no Impala, only the dirt under his boots. He didn't have any of his guns on him. All he had was Ruby's knife, the Purgatory blade and his own skills built from years and years of being a damn good hunter. He was set. Then he came across Benny and soon, their bond began to grow.

Time had passed between both of them, the body count of each type of monster was piling up. Leviathans, shape shifters, even Wendigoes, the list went on. Some vampires recognized Dean, something Benny didn't find surprising. After all, Dean was responsible for many of them being there. He'd wiped out full nests before.

But Dean wasn't just mindlessly killing monsters. He searched for information. He searched for information about Cas's whereabouts.

"Where is the angel?"

And the monsters laughed. They mocked Dean, calling him names. They snarked and insulted, degrading Dean and Castiel. They would mock Benny, asking him why he would team up with Dean. They were all like the others; useless, with nothing to offer.

So Dean cut their heads off.

Nevertheless, he didn't give up. He kept on searching.

The human searching for his Angel. That was his new title. Dean Winchester, the only human to ever enter Purgatory.

The constant thought came to his mind. What if Dean was faking his deal? What if he was ready to kill Benny at any possible moment? What if he was just using him to get around?

But those thoughts were torn apart when Dean saved Benny countless times from attacks. It was then when Benny realized that Dean was someone that can be trusted, a man true to his word.

Friendship turned into full hearted trust from both sides. Watching out for each other's back, not letting any evil son of a bitch get near them. Aside from wanting to get out of Purgatory, they both had a lot in common. They would learn about each other, little by little.

But of course, they had their differences. Firstly, Dean was human, and obviously Benny was a vampire. While Dean needed to sleep, Benny needed to sit down and collect his thoughts.

Whenever Purgatory decided it was nighttime, Dean and Benny reached a safe point in the woods, never in the same place. It was a safe point for them, without any monsters being around at the possible moment. Dean fell asleep against the hollow of a tree, staying out of sight, his blade clutched in his hand. Benny was sitting on the tree's large root, not too far from him. He kept watch. He always did. Vampires didn't need sleep in Purgatory.

Something Benny couldn't help to notice was that Dean talked in his sleep.

Well, it was more like he mumbled. Benny would hear him murmur things like, "Sammy? It's me." His brother, Sam. He's heard of him too. "Cas, please…" His angel. Dean had clung onto something mentally. He had something to live for, something that kept him alive in the land full of monsters. A purpose.

He had nightmares. Benny couldn't blame him. There were monsters around, no longer underneath the bed or in the closet, but actively trying to get their teeth into him. And who knows what else Dean has had to face?

Dean would wake up, heart beating so fast that Benny could hear it, panting, hand clutching the blade tightly. He was on high alert, green eyes looking around in the dark.

Benny would gently remind him that it was a dream and that he's okay. His cuddly self was on watch. He would try and make the atmosphere a little less tense, something to help Dean be more at ease to sleep.

Dean shrugged it off, suggesting he was fine. Which was a complete lie because something shook him up badly. He wouldn't go back to sleep, not for a while anyways.

"I can run on four hours, I'm okay."

"Dean, sleep. You'll be fine. I'm here," Benny was firm. Dean needed sleep.

Dean sighed, resigned. "I know."

And so, he settled back again, trying his best to sleep. He didn't want to talk about it, so Benny didn't push it.

It was so different, seeing Dean sleep. Awake, he was the cold, ruthless, goal-driven hunter every monster feared of. Asleep, he was the human who just wanted to be back with his family. The human who "has seen too much shit."

Benny wondered what it was to be human again. He was like those vampires he and Dean killed, part of nests at one point in his life. Until of course, he fell in love. He saw something in humanity, something that made him change.

From then onwards, he left the nest and began to drank from blood bags, never from humans. Not anymore. He was on his own for a while.

But the past always catches up to you.

Somehow, his maker and former nest trailed him into Louisiana and weren't too happy about him leaving. What was the rest? Well, he ended up in Purgatory.

Benny wondered if he decided to join up with Dean because he was just desperate to leave. He wondered if it was because he still had a human side. He wondered if he saw a little bit of himself, or what he used to be before he ended up in Purgatory, in Dean.

Maybe it was how humans usually felt for the people they cared for, wanting to give them a better life than they had. Benny felt it. He wanted to help Dean and Cas get out. He wanted to help Dean to have a better shot at happiness.

Benny could tell. He could tell in the way Dean spoke about Cas, the way his eyes light up with hope. The way he could see the disappointment in Dean's eyes when a monster didn't have anything useful to offer.

And then there were the occasional times when Dean was hiding that ghost of a smile, no doubt thinking of a happy memory between him and his family. He had something special between him and Cas. Something special enough that had him searching and looking through all of Purgatory.

"Are you sure he ain't dead?" Benny asked, hesitant. He didn't want to bring Dean's hopes down. And maybe, he didn't want to bring his own down along with them.

"He's not. Cas can manage," Dean said firmly. Then, he added, "I'm not leaving him behind."

At first, Benny wondered what it was that drove Dean to find Cas. What the purpose behind it was. He wondered what the purpose Dean had that had him running and slaying and fighting daily, just to find information on his whereabouts. But then, he began to see it. Dean never said it out loud, never implied it in his words. But it was love. It was love that drove Dean to find Cas. Surely, they did have a bond, a bond that was different than any other Benny has seen.

It was love.

But of course, Benny didn't say anything. There was a reason for Dean not telling him about his personal feelings about Cas. Maybe when he felt ready, he'd tell him. Or maybe, he didn't want to say it at all. He didn't have to. As the saying goes, actions speak louder than words.

And Dean's actions screamed of love and family.

So he kept his mouth shut and respected Dean's wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I should mention that I was listening to Miss Missing You by Fall Out Boy while writing this. That contributed to the feels. Season 8 was absolutely great, okay? I really loved it and there's a lack of Purgatory fanfic. A huge lack of it. But yes, I enjoyed this one shot a lot. I also want to give a hella huge shoutout to my beta, Kat, who helped me edit this fic. Love ya sis!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Reviews would be great~


End file.
